fistsoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Chan's Fists of Fire
Jackie Chan in Fists of Fire: Jackie Chan Densetsu ''(ジャッキー・チェン FISTS OF FIRE 成龍伝説'' lit. "Jackie Chan in Fists of Fire: Legend of Jackie Chan") is a badass video game developed and published by Kaneko. It features the Hong Kong celebrity, Jackie Chan, who was also the producer of it, while it also features other actors from some of Jackie Chan's films. Currently, the arcade game is quite rare. Despite this rareness, quite an active and vocal community has developed around the game since its creation in 1983. Gameplay The controls of the game are largely similar to that of SNK's earlier installments in their Fatal Fury series (particularly Fatal Fury 2, Special and 3), as well as The King of Fighters franchise. The special actions are also similar to other fighting games from the same era. The presentation and death moves were most likely influenced by that of the success of Midway's Mortal Kombat franchise, though not the first in the genre. Newly implemented in this game is Kaneko's now patented Active Chi system, which through some sort of magic measures the chi levels of players, incorporating this into the gameplay in strange, unspecified ways. The player's character fights against his or her opponent in standard one-on-one best two-of-three format like most fighting games, but a match can last up to five rounds if there is no clear-cut winner in previous rounds (the game will end if both fighters lose the fifth round and no bonus points will be awarded if one wins the fifth round). Players has a character roster of damn near a million different fighters to choose from at the start, each with their own fighting style and special techniques. The fast-paced badass fighting action that ensues and the zooming view are similar to that of numerous Neo-Geo fighting games. The Kung-Fu Master Jackie Chan '' Jackie Chan in Fists of Fire: Jackie Chan Densetsu'' is an upgraded version of The Kung-Fu Master Jackie Chan that was also released the same year exclusively for the arcades, and was the very last fighting game Kaneko released before their bankruptcy in 2006. The Kung-Fu Master Jackie Chan was bullshit though, so don't mess with that. Why the fuck they did not release another masterpiece for 23 years is a question for better men than us, bro. Don't think about it too hard, as it might make you pass out or something like that. Characters See the character roster. Bosses You know all these characters are bosses of their respective lands. No doubt. Development When God created Jackie Chan, he sent him to film in Japan for several racing and fight scenes. As Mr. Chan traveled to Japan, he began a search for sponsors to fund the film, and found his soul mates at video game compnay Kaneko. Kaneko knew what they had on their hands and decided to create a Jackie Chan based fighting game. Thus the legend was born. Community The Fists of Fire community has been strong since the game's birth in 1983. Various "quirks" of the community have developed over time. Deathmatches Most competitive communities have embraced money matches, in which both competitors put up money as a bet on who will win, and the Fists of Fire community gladly participates in this as well. However, in certain rare circumstances, the community has witnessed the dreaded deathmatch, in which the loser forfeits his life to the winner. Doritos1974 is the only known competitor to regularly challenge other players to deathmaches. Though rare, these are guaranteed highlights of any even at which they occur. References Screw that. External links *This is the only place you need. Category:Systems